Como fui
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Yuuki se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Zero, va a su habitación y descubre una nota acerca de los sentimientos de Zero y una propuesta que verá muy difícil de negar


-¡Zero!- corría por toda la casa en su busca, al fin me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba a mi lado, después de todo él era mi mejor amigo, era a quien siempre recurría cuando tenía algún problema en mi vida, e incluso cuando yo trataba de callarlo él se las ingeniaba para sacarme la verdad y ayudarme.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega?

Lo único que sentía por Kaname Kuran era agradecimiento por haber cuidado y velado por mi durante todos estos años, pero mi corazón sola y únicamente latía por ese cazador de vampiros que al mismo tiempo era uno. Mi corazón solamente latía por ese chico de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y esos ojos púrpuras que aunque siempre trataban de asustar a las personas conmigo eran cálidos y amorosos al mirar.

-¡Zero!- grité casi desesperada al llegar a su habitación pero para mi sorpresa y desilusión estaba vacía, solo una hoja doblada estaba sobre su cama perfectamente tendida- Zero...- pronuncié su nombre con tristeza

Me senté en la cama y tomé la hoja, la desdoblé y me sorprendí de ver la hermosa y perfecta caligrafía de Zero, procedí a leer...

_Para Yuuki, espero que encuentres esta nota antes de que lo haga alguien más porque si no creo que me tendré que deshacer de alguien que no esta en mi lista_

-"Tan cariñoso como siempre"- pensé, seguí leyendo

_Y aún me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿como fui a enamorarme así de ti?..._

_Nos conocimos cuando tu padre me llevó a tu casa, había sufrido el ataque de un vampiro que asesinó a toda mi familia, y justo cuando creía que ya no había esperanza para mi tu llegaste con esa hermosa sonrisa a iluminar mi vida._

_De eso ya habían pasado varios años en los que te vi crecer con esa hermosa sonrisa que lamentablemente no estaba dirigida hacia mi sino a Kaname Kuran. Ese hombre que te salvó del ataque de un vampiro y te llevo con tu ahora padre, la verdad aun me preguntaba ¿qué era lo que habías visto en él?._

_Supongo que te enamoraste a primera de él cuando te salvo de ese vampiro pero para mi esa no es suficiente razón para enamorarte de alguien. Aún así traté de conquistar tu corazón aunque más bien parecía que trataba de alejarte de mi la verdad era lo opuesto, trataba de acercarte a mi, trataba de abrirme a ti pero cada vez que estaba a un pequeño a un milésimo paso de decirte todo lo que sentía, de abrirme por completo y sin reservas para ti... tu venías con una nueva noticia sobre Kaname y eso me recordaba que aunque estuviéramos en el mismo sitio nuestros corazones estaban lejos el uno del otro, el tuyo estaba con Kaname y el mio... como un masoquista queriéndote inútilmente. _

_Porque a pesar de que me heria el hecho de que tu siempre estarías cegada por el amor de Kaname no me daba por vencido y trataba de seguir luchando por ti..._

_Pero ahora creo que he perdido la batalla..._

_Al amanecer tu y yo seremos enemigos, te irás a seguir tu destino de la mano de Kaname mientras que yo estaré aquí esperando por que algún día te des cuenta de que existo y de que estoy aquí..._

_Y por eso mismo he escrito esta nota para darme, para darnos una última oportunidad... si tu me amas lo suficiente como para dejar a Kaname te estaré esperando en la entrada de la escuela para fugarnos juntos..._

_Te amo... Zero_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota estaba en un mar de lágrimas, jamás había pensado en lo que sentía Zero por mi... y ahora me daba cuenta de que era algo muy hermoso. ¿Cómo lo pude haber lastimado tantas veces sin darme cuenta?. Sonreí mientras salía de su habitación y a la velocidad que me daban mis piernas corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación, en una maleta aventé ropa sin acomodarla, no quería perder más tiempo.

Había tomado mi elección...

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras pero lo que menos me esperaba en ese instante fue que Kaname estuviera apunto de subirlas

-Yuuki...- su rostro mostró una excéntrica sonrisa sensual con claras intenciones de distraerme, pero esta vez no le iba a funcionar

Bajé las escaleras afianzando más el agarré que tenía en mi maleta y con todo el coraje que poseía en mi me enfrenté a Kaname. Su mirada de inmediato cambió a una fria y atemorizante pero no me iba a echar para atrás... no ahora que sabía la verdad de los sentimientos de Zero y míos

-Kaname quiero decirte algo- su nombre salió de mis labios con veneno, él notó

-Sé sincera- pronunció

-Creo... no mejor dicho, estoy segura de que no te amo... de que amo a alguien más-

Su cara desencajada me reveló el como había tomado mis palabras, pero en un instante su cara desencajada había cambiado radicalmente por una sonrisa alegre y ¿feliz?

-Me alegro mucho por ti- pronunció alegre- la verdad siempre creí que tu y yo no podríamos encajar perfectamente, por mi parte... se feliz-

Sonreí por sus palabras, creí que sería más difícil que me dejara ir pero me equivoqué

-Tu también sé feliz-

Me despedí de él con un abrazo, salí de la casa y corrí hasta la entrada de la escuela donde vi a Zero de pie dándome la espalda... esperándome...

-¡Zero!- esta vez cuando grité Zero se volteó para verme con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, caminó los pocos metros que faltaban para estar por fin juntos y me embistió con un gran abrazo, nos separamos un poco mirándonos a los ojos

-Viniste- pronunció con un tono de alivio y amor que me conmovió

-Te amo-

Zero sonrió y lentamente se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios, un beso cargado de amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire sonriéndonos pero en un instante la mirada de Zero vio más allá de mi y sentí como aferraba a él con más fuerza, como si jamás en la vida me quisiera dejar libre.

-Dejamos en paz- dijo Zero, me giré entre sus brazos y vi como Kaname nos extendía su mano

-Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte- dijo mientras nos dejaba ver lo que tenía en su mano... una llave- a unos 9 km al norte hay una casa oculta entre un bosque, se las obsequio-

Zero y yo intercambiamos miradas y con un ligero asentimiento por parte de él tomo la llave de la mano de Kaname, Zero me deposita de nuevo en el suelo y muy a su pesar se despide de Kaname con un gracias.

Zero toma mi maleta en una mano y con la otra entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y nos vamos caminando juntos perdiéndonos en la noche hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.


End file.
